


Persona 3: Child of Death

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Persona XIII [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Persona 3
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Classroom Sex, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Married Characters, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Past Child Neglect, Sexual Relationships, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death had always followed where Lightning treads and it has filled her heart with anger, sadness, lust. Can Minako Arisato save her from her darkness. Before it consumes Lightning completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter1: Death's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> A\N: This story was inspired by Knowledgeseeker66's Into the Fog story. I'll like to thank Knowledgeseeker66 for helping me plan this. Thanks so much Knowledgeseeker66. Lightning is from Paris, France. The reason, I have Lightning be from Paris, is because of her real name Claire, which is a French name. And I think the lovely city of Pairs a fitting city for Lightning :) Though Lightning speaks with a French accent, I won't write her with a French accent. Because I want you guys to understand what she's saying.

###### October 4,2009 Dormitory command room

The clock struck midnight and the Dark Hour has begun. SEES  **(the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad.)** began their operation to defeat the Shadow that will appear tonight's full moon. All members have gathered. Excepted for two, Shinjiro Aragaki an ex-member rejoined, and Minako Arisato's lover, and Ken Amada their latest member.

Fuuka Yamagishi the Intel gatherer had summoned her Persona Lucia. To search where the Shadow have appeared "I've located the target. It's in the plaza in front of Iwatodai station!" she informed her friends "This will be the 10th. Only a few left, but let's worry about them one at a time." Shuji Ikutsuki advised, he is the chairman of SEES and Chief Director of Gekkoukan High School. The School SEES goes to.

"Assuming they come one at a time. *giggle* just kidding." the popular girl from school, and ace of the archery team Yukari Takeba joked.

Fuuka looked at Yukari with amazement "Yukari-chan, how did you know!? I sense Three of them!" the archer sighed at her bad luck and wished she did say anything "Are you serious!? Me and my big mouth." she facepalms.

The captain of the boxing team and champion student boxer, Akihiko Sanada. Looked around for his childhood friend "Where's Shinji?" he asked Fuuka "He just notified me that he'll meet up with you later. I didn't ask any questions."

Akihiko sighed and wasn't surprised by this "Figures. He's always playing by his own rules." the perverted goofball Junpei Iori somewhat eased the boxer's mind, by saying "It's okay. At least he's coming, right?"

Minako Arisato the field leader and wielder of the powerful Wild Card chimed in with a commanding voice "We should move on." but something didn't feel right with Minako. When she last saw her boyfriend, today he looks uneasy. Minako called him out on it. But Shinjiro kissed her on the lips and hugged tightly. Whispered in her ear that everything is alright and that he loves her.

"Indeed, we can't wait for him." Mitsuru Kirijo agreed with Minako. Mitsuru is the daughter of the head of the Kirijo Group, Takeharu Kirjio.

She's also the student council president. Yukari noticed that their youngest member was with them "Wait, Ken-kun isn't here, either." she turned to Junpei and teased "Hey Junpei, go get him. That'll be your punishment for the last time."

He looks at her with disbelief "Punishment..? What is this kindergarten?" Junpei made an annoyed sigh "That little shit is more trouble than he's worth."

"Umm, Yukari. He was tied to a chair and held at gunpoint. I think that was a bit harsh." Minako reminded Yukari "Oh!? Right, sorry Junpei." she apologizes to him.

Junpei chuckled and scratched the back of his head "No it's all right. I did kind of mess up." he recalled that he bragged that he was the leader of SEES. To a girl that he had no idea, that she was actually with Strega.

That lie nearly cost him his life. So today Junpei was to make up for is mistaken. Junpei left the room to see if Ken was in his room "Alright, let's move out. This is three enemies. We'll determine our formation once we arrive." Mitsuru instructed the rest of SEES "Let's go then." Akihiko smiled pound his fists together.

Suddenly Fuuka sense something odd with the one of the Shadows "I feel something strange about the third Shadow!" the tone in a Fuuka's voice made Minako uneasy "What is it?" she asked "It's different from the others, we faced." Fuuka explained about this strange Shadow she's sensing "Different?" Yukari asked, dreading what the answer will be.

Fuuka's expression didn't help either "It's almost human, and.." she swallowed hard, "It's arcana... is death." everyone cringed. The last time they face a Shadow with the Death Arcana. Is one that had two long revolvers and Long black coat. They nearly escaped it with their lives "I don't like this." Minako is voicing everyone's thinking.

The student council president places a hand on Minako's shoulder and spoke with her usual calm collected voice "Me neither. But nevertheless, we still have to eliminate it." Minako gave a firm nod "Right." Mitsuru liked that strong determination in her eyes. She wishes that never goes away "Let's move out. But let's proceed with extreme caution." everyone nodded and went to where the Shadows are.

###### Iwatodai strip mall

Roars can be heard from the station "There they are!" Yukari realized where the shadows have materialized

"This is the way we go to school! We've gatta protect this place." the rest agrees, if this place gets destroyed it will cause mass panic "It seems like they've been waiting for us." Fuuka sense one of the shadows getting restless "Where's Amada?" Mitsuru asked Junpei "He wasn't in his room, so who knows." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Dammit, Shinji... Where are you?" Akihiko is getting more concerned my his friends' absence. Fuuka can feel the restlessness affecting the others "Um, I think we should hurry... It looks like they about to make their move." she voiced concerns. Mitsuru decided they can't wait for Ken and Shinjiro, any longer.

They have to act now "Alright, let's decide a team and engage the enemy! Once it's decided, we'll head over immediately!" This was Minako's cue to make a team. So she picked Junpei as she wants to give him a chance to redeem himself. Mitsuru because Minako enjoys her company,

In and out the field. She remembers that one time Mitsuru pampered her that one time at school. First she fixes her bow. Then Mitsuru helped her with her flushed cheeks. Finally, with her hair, because Mitsuru said it was dishevelled. When she was done, Yukari asked Minako if she has a date, or going to going to a fancy party. Finally, she picked Akihiko to help him to keep his mind off of Shinjiro's absence.

When they reach the station they saw the three Shadows. One looked like a woman in a dress, standing on a bundle of flowers. The seconded resembled a flat mechanical looking sphinx. What surprised them was the third "Shadow" was casually leaning on it. With arms crossed, it also has a dark blue aura. It looked like it's cosplaying an Organization XIII member.

It was a complete replica of the outfit. Minako a fan of the Kingdom Hearts series, realized the outfit was based off of Roxas'. The pants were baggy and had on the shoes "ENFIN, I've been waiting FOREVER!" the hooded figure spoke with a French accent. Not only that, it sounded like a 14 year old girl and sounded a bit like Yukari. What's disturbing about her voice is it was distorted and demonic. "A kid?" Junpei said confused.

The rest of SEES was also confused. They have never faced a Shadow like this before. Let alone a one that can talk. Aigis the 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon and everyone's favorite dog Koromaru. Was on guard. Aigis' scanners told her the hooded figure was a Shadow. And Koromaru's animal instinct alerted him that the one standing was dangerous "This is no ordinary child." Aigis warned them.

Followed by Koromaru's growls "Aigis is right! She might look like a girl. But she's differently a shadow." the hooded figure laughed. It sends a shiver down their spine "Did my voice gave it away. Or..." she removed her hood. Showing her rose coloured hair. Yukari recognized that hair colour, from a model, she saw in one of her fashion magazines. Junpei thought she looked like, a young female version of Cloud from Final Fantasy 7.

"Was it my eyes." she said making a sinister grin. The girl had bright yellow glowing eyes.

On the left eye way, red glowing scar "What are you." Minako asked the creepy girl in front of her "I'm a Shadow. What else?" she replied, tilting her head and stretching arms wide.

Junpei didn't believe her one bit "But shadow doesn't look like a freaking human!" The so called Shadow only laughed "I'm a very special type of Shadow." she lifted her hand.

A red glowing card materialized in her hand "A shadow that can use a Persona! Twilight Odin!" She crushed the card, and a red wind swirled around her body. A giant horned dark green knight with a white cape appeared behind her. It had bright red glowing eyes. On it's left arm, was a giant shield. In its right hand, along S shaped double-edge sword.

Without warning. Twilight Odin jumped high in the air swing its sword down hard. Minako quickly pulled out her evoker. She up it to her head and pulled the trigger "Orpheus!" her own Persona appeared, and quickly block the strike with its heart-shaped lyre. The two Personas clashed, creating a strong wind. Making very one except Minako, to fly back "Tres bien. May be you can finally offer me a challenge." she complemented Minako, with a chilling smile.

Twilight Odin jumped back to the pink-haired girl's side. "How can a shadow use a Persona!? It's not possible!" Akihiko said in a shocked voice. Everyone else felt the same way. Just who or what is standing in front of them? Mitsuru looked closer at Twilight Odin; Though it stood tall and proud, it also looked corrupted "That's not a normal Persona."

The girl applauded "Aren't you the sharp one. Everything has a dark side. Including Personas." she gestured to the knight next to her "This is a Reverse Persona as the name suggests. It's the reverse version of the original Persona. Now that I'm done with today's lesson. Let's move to the main event shall we? " She raised her arm high in the air, and she snapped her fingers.

Four black spears fell from the sky. Between each spear, they formed an electric wall. Creating an electric cage. Trapping Minako with the pink-haired girl "Minako!?" Yukari shouted. Before she could rescue her friend. She stopped when the two other Shadows jumped right in front of her. Strangely enough, they weren't attacking.

Fuuka used her Persona to sense what's going on with the Shadows. She made a startling discovery "She's controlling them!" with a smile, the girl in the black coat thrust her hand forward. And the two Shadows ready themselves for battle. Confirming that she's their master "Arisato! Focus on the enemy, we'll handle these two!" Mitsuru shouted, readying her rapier.

Minako nodded, she believes in her friends "You all have faced every shadow as a team. But this time, it's one on one. YOU against me." the girl reached behind her and pulled out what looks like a rifle, but it transformed into a sword. A lightning blot necklaces were attached at the handle of the sword "And one more thing, only the winner can get out." she said pointing her silver and red sword at Minako.

"I won't lose." Minako declared, gripping her Naginata tighter. The girl with yellow glowing eyes, growled "We'll see. Unlike you I don't need companionship." she got into her fighting stance "I don't need anybody!" that last part sadden Minako a bit. But her pity has to wait when Twilight Odin's double-edge sword began to glow.

The girl with rose coloured hair chuckled "It's Zantetsuken, if you don't beat me within 15 minutes. You're dead." That's a dangerous and powerful move. Suddenly she heard Fuuka's voice in her head "Don't use Zio skills. It will only heal her."

Minako nodded and replied "Got it." the girl in the black coat and Twilight Odin ran at Minako with great speed.

Minako, managed to block the girl's vertical swing. While Orpheus and Twilight Odin clashed again. With girl up close, Minako noticed that the black coat was a bit tattered. Like she was already fought "What's your name?" she asked the girl. But she stayed silent for a bit, then answered "Lightning. My name was Claire, but  _Mother_  and  _Fathe_ _r_ changed it to Arno." there was venom in her tone, when she said mother and father.

What kind of parents renames their daughter with a boy's name. Once more, Lightning is human, but she's a Shadow right? This question has to answer later as the threat of Zantetsuken, still lingers. The girls and Personas backed off. Minako and Orpheus cast Agidyne. While Twilight Odin and Lightning cast Ziodyne. Fire and lightning clashed and created a big explosion. The smoke was cleared when lyre and sword crashed together.

Knowing that Orpheus is weak to electricity decided to switch Personas. Minako put the evoker to her head and pulled the trigger "Cu Chulainn!" To Lightning's surprise, Orpheus turned to another Persona. She never saw anyone with more that one Persona. The spear wielding Persona pushes back Twilight Odin. Lightning electrified her sword, then swung it horizontally. Minako blocked it, but Twilight Odin followed up, by a jumping downward slash.

But it was interrupted by a power thrust attack by Cu Chulainn. Twilight Odin blocked it with his shield. The force of the blow knocked back Twilight Odin. Meanwhile, Minako with her Naginata pushed Lightning's blade down. With the dull part of the blade, Minako swung at Lightning's chest. She stumbled back and this was Minako's chance to switch to another Persona.

With her evoker, she called forth a Persona with a Garu skill "Quetzalcoatl!" the white spear wielding Persona, changed into a winged serpent. It flapped its strong wings and created a strong gust of wind. This proven to be Twilight Odin's weakness, as he reverted back to a card. Dealing the finishing blow, Minako swung the dull end of the Naginata at Lightning "Take THIS!" she shouted, her weapon hit its mark.

"Ridiculous!" Lightning growled before she collapsed. The black spears that imprisoned them shattered, and the electric walls dissipated. Minako turned to her friends and was relived to see they just defeated the other two Shadows. She noticed a roulette table before it disappeared. It was a good thing Junpei was good with roulette. Well, most of the time anyway.

Yukari was the first to rush at her friend's side "Minako, you did it!" Yukari hugged Minako "Way to go Minako-chan." Fuuka said with a smile. Koromaru barked happily at Minako. She smiled at him and petted him "That was one hell of a fight." Junpei patted her in the back. At first he was worried that Minako had to fight one-on-one.

But she handled just fine "I'll say. You've grown strong Minako. I bet Shinji will be proud of you." Akihiko's complement made her happy, she couldn't wait to tell her boyfriend "Your performance was outstanding." Aigis said robotically "Well done Arisato.

You had me worried for a bit." Minako smiled at Misturu "Sorry, Misturu-senpai." everyone was glad that their auburn-haired leader was alright. But, the moment was cut short.

When the defeated Lightning staggered back up "All this friendship shit is making me sick." she growled, the dark blue aura dissipated. Her yellow glowing eyes changed to a pale blue. The red glow on her scar faded "Hey, no one like a sore loser." Junpei snapped. He felt a chill down his spine, when Lightning glared at him.

Fuuka did a quick scan of Lightning, and was surprised by what she found "The shadow reading is gone!? She's human now!"

"But how? She had been a shadow just a little while ago. Explain yourself." Misturu demanded.

But Lightning just laughed "I'm not telling you jack Shit." She then coughed up blood, then collapsed again "Are you okay?" Minako rushed over to Lightning.

Turning her over and holding her in her arms "Why do you care?" Lightning said weakly, before she went limp. SEES started to panic as blood dripped out of the corner of her mouth.

Aigis quickly reassured everyone "It's alright. She's just lost consciousness, but she's heavily injured. It would seem, she was in another fight before ours." this will explain why her coat was a bit tattered "We'll bring her to the dorm and patch her up. Aigis can you carry her in the mean time?" Misturu asked Aigis

"Affirmative." she nodded. When she picked Lightning up, she noticed something odd.

It was only for a second, Aigis though she was holding one of her sister units in her arms, instead of Lightning. But Akihiko's voice snapped her out of it "What is it Aigis?"

She shook her head and responded "I detect a Plume of Dusk implanted in her. I wasn't able to detect it when she was a shadow." Aigis explain, but Junpei didn't know what she meant "Plume of Dusk? What is that?" she about tell him what a Plume of Dusk is.

But Minako cut her off "We'll worry about that later. She doesn't look very good." Misturu noticed this to "Indeed, let's hurry to the dorm." Minako, Aigis, Koromaru, and Junpei all quickly head to the dorm.

"What happened to Shinjiro-senpai and Ken? " Yukari asked Fuuka "The chairman doesn't seem to be too concerned, so he went home."

Then it was Misturu's turn to ask Fuuka "Yamagishi, where are those two?" Fuuka bowed head and apologized "I'm sorry I haven't been able to locate them yet." Misturu sighed "Let's return to the dorm, and then go from there." she then saw Akihiko was deep in thought "are you listening?" she asked.

The boxer began to speak slowly, as he was still in deep thought "Today is.. October 4th, huh..." Yukair raised an eyebrow at this "And?"

Akihiko realized something "Just go back without me. I'll go look them for a while." he turned and sprinted into the distance "Senpai?" Yukari reaches out to Akihiko

"What's wrong?" she wondered "Akihiko?" Misturu was confused as Yukari was.

###### Tasumi Port Island's back alley

Ken was sitting by some steps, with his spear clenched by his side. The young boy heard footsteps coming and got up "You came." Shinjiro didn't say a word, "I'm surprised you abandoned the operation. Do you know why I asked you to meet me here?" he asked Shinjiro, but Ken didn't get an answer.

He continued any way "Two years ago today... October 4th. That was the day my mom died here. They called it an accident, but it wasn't." Ken tightens his fists.

Anger boiled inside him. The memory of that day came back to him "I saw the whole thing... You murdered her!" ken angrily shouted at Shinjiro, but he remains silent "Since then, it's been one bad thing after another. And all, I get from people, is sympathy, no matter where I go." he bit his lip, remembering how everyone treated like a helpless child.

He looked at his spear "What's the point in living? I even thought about killing myself, but Mom wouldn't have wanted that." Ken turns his gaze at the source of all his pain of suffering "That's why I decided that I had to find her Killer-YOU! You said once that you wanted to forget what happened on that day. So, when I found out it was a full moon today, I knew I had to confront you." the boy's anger grew and grew.

Ken looked up to the night sky "Today, Mom is watching over me." he then pointed his spear at his mother's murderer, "I'll make you remember what you did to her! I'm gonna kill you!"

Shinjiro finally broke his silence "Do it."

###### Dormitory command room

Everyone reached the command, but only to find it empty "Huh? No one's here." Yukari said, looking round the room. When Aigis placed Lightning down on the sofa. Minako hastily got the first aid kit "Yukari, Fuuka helps me get her patched up. Aigis can you monitor her condition?" the three of them nodded, and did what they're told.

When Lightning's black coat was removed, they were shocked to find bruises and scratches, all over her torso. This was worse than they thought. With great haste, the three girls used the first-aid kit, to treat Lightning's injuries. As Aigis inspects Lightning's heart, the Plume of Dusk implanted in it, reacted to her own. And once again Lightning's figure was replaced, what looks like an older model of an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon.

Aigis instantly looks over her shoulder, what she saw wasn't Lightning's sword. But a broadsword that's 1.5 meters long, "Where am I?" Aigis turned to the voice and saw that Lightning was up. But something was different. The coldness in her eyes was now warm.  _Lightning_  got up but jolted in pain.

"So this is what pain feels like." everyone noticed that she no longer speaks with a French accent.

Also, there was a warmth in the voice "Are you okay?" Minako asked her. She smiles "I'm all right, thanks for asking." She looks at her hand and all over her body.

She then looks at Aigis "May I ask your name?" she asked kindly "7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon Aigis."  _Lightning_ made a sad expression.

" _Has it been that long._ _"_  she thought to herself. Her thought turned to someone she knew. And wonder if they're still around "Nice to meet you Aigis. I'm-" she pauses "Claire will suffice for now." Claire noticed everyone's confusion. Though it's best to explain.

But stopped when she noticed Koromaru "Snowy?"

Koromaru tilted his head "His name is Koromaru, but we call him Koro-chan." Fuuka told Claire "You know a dog that looks like him?" Claire nodded

"I did, way back then. Back when-" she stops. Claire still remembers those days. Even though they happened years ago. It stills feels like yesterday.

"Are there more of us-I mean you Aigis?" Claire asked with a sad tone, slowly sitting down front of Koromaru, and stroked his fur. Claire liked that he was soft like Snowy's "No, I'm the only one left."

Claire sighs sadly "Is that so." Koromaru sensed her sadness and nuzzled her cheek. Claire was touched by this and embraced the dog.

It was obvious that her past is painful, one "Anyway, why is Akihiko-san acting so weird? What's so special about October 4th?" Junpei asked, trying to draw addition way from Claire.

As it will best to leave her alone for a bit "October the 4th..." Misturu gasped as she remembered "That's right! I was so caught up in the operation that didn't realize it. This is the night that Amada's mother was killed!" Junpei was shocked by this "You serious!?"

Misturu turned to Fuuka "Yamagishi, I need you to find the two of them immediately. There's a good chance that they're together. Akihiko must have already realized that." there was a bit of panic in her voice "I-I understand" Fuuka summoned her Persona and began her search for the two.

"Umm. What's going on?" Yukari asked her upperclassmen "Although her death was listed as an accident. We're the ones who killed Amada's mother." Misturu revealed, looking ashamed.

"What!?" Yukari could believe her ears. Misturu continued "It was two years ago, when we were pursuing an unusual Shadow that had escaped into the city. We were in the residential area, but the Shadow was all we were thinking about. Aragaki was still new, and he momentarily lost control of his power. Unfortunately, there was a casualty: Amada's mother." that day was their biggest failure.

"No way.. Are you shittin' me!?" Junpei shook his head in disbelief "Then, to Ken-kun, Senpai is..." Yukari halted her words as Minako was greatly disturbed by this.

Minako thought why he didn't tell her about this "Amada volunteered to join us. But now that I think about it. " Misturu now realizes why Ken wanted to join.

Fuuka was successful in her search, "I found them! They're at Tatsumi Port Island! They're together, and another Persona-user is nearby..." she informed her findings "Akihiko?"

Fuuka shook her head "No... It's.. It's a member of Strega!"

"That's not good."

"Ugh.. It's an absolute nightmare!" Mitsuru burst out of the door and ran to Tatsumi Port Island "Senpai!" Yukari shouted reaching out for Mitsuru "C'mon! We gotta follow her!"

"O-Okay!"

"Right! I'm really worried about Shin."Minako clenched the watch Shinjiro gave her "I don't blame you. He is your boyfriend." Fuuka knew how much she loves him and prays that they'll make it in time.

Before they left, they remember their guests "But what about her?" Junpei wondered. Claire smiled warmly "I'm okay. Go they need you more than me." Claire looks at Koromaru and gestures to get with them.

When everyone left, Claire felt revived as she can feel Lightning coming back. She closes her eyes and was face to face with the owner of the body, she shared, "I hope you don't mind me using the name Claire for a while."

Lightning shrugged her shoulders "You can have it. I'm not fucking using it." Claire smiled at Lightning, which creep her out a bit as this new entity was still using her face.

"Mind telling me who the hell are you." Lightning glared at Claire, "Well, it's only fair." Claire raised her right arm, and both them was enveloped in a blinding light. What Claire is doing is she showing her memories to Lightning.

###### Tasumi Port Island's back alley

"Do it. I won't stop you." Shinjiro repeated "You're right... I wanted to forget. That's why I left the group and tried to suppress my power. But, nothing, I did, could erase the memory. And now, I find myself here- the last place I want to be." He looked at the place where it all went wrong. Where a son lost his mother.

"It's my fault... This is what I deserve." he looks at Ken in the eye, "But... Let me give you one warning."

Ken stared at him with a bit of confusion "W-Warning?" Shinjiro expression went a bit sad "If you decide to take my life, you'll end up like me. Just remember that." Ken gritted his teeth "Is that supposed to change my mind...?" Shinjiro felt pity for the boy.

"Even if all, you have, is hatred, one day you'll regret it." ken raised his spear at Shinjiro's throat. "Shut up! That's a load of crap!" even though he said that, Shinjiro can see spear shaking

"He is correct." Shinjiro recognizes that loathsome voice "There is no reason for him to feel regret. That is the nature of revenge. Is it not permissible to kill those who are themselves killers?" out of the shadows came a man named; Takaya Sakaki.

"Th-That's right." Ken agreed with the tattooed slim man "Whaddaya want?" Shinjiro growled "The loss of Chidori has posed a bit of a challenge for us. But, we cannot simply ignore your meddling." Takaya pulled out his revolver and pointed at them.

"You bastard." Shinjiro hissed at Takaya "Do not fear. This life is but a stepping stone. Salvation shall be yours."

Takaya then pointed his revolver at the boy "What!?" Shinjiro quickly steps in front of Ken "My... Trying to protect your would-be murderer...? You cannot defy fate... Whether or not it comes at this boy's hand, you will die tonight."

"What's he talking about!?" Ken wondered what did he meant by that.

His answer came with a sly smile on Takaya's face, "You've been taking those pills for some time now. You don't have much longer."

"That's bullshit!" Shinjiro spat. But Takaya called his bluff "Listen to your body... You know it to be true." Shinjiro growled at Takaya

"What does he mean..? You're going to die...? No matter what I do? That's not fair! All this time! I've been waiting for this!" Ken dropped the spear in his hands. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

Had all these years planned his revenge, been for nothing? "The cause of death is not of importance. Besides, the breath of life is faint in you as well, child. After killing him, you were planning to join him, were you not?" Shinjiro was horrified what Takaya said "Ken, don't..." Shinjiro tried to persuade Ken.

However, he was cut off by Takaya "Since the both of you are destined to perish..." he ready his revolver and took a deep breath "allow me to do the honors. A slight change in timing shouldn't matter too much."

"Got to hell!" was the last thing he said before Takaya shot him.

"N-No..." Ken gasped as he saw Shinjiro collapse, and blood dripped out the gun wound "Now then... With what you have left, answer me this. There is one like Chidori among you, is there not? " Takaya question Ken.

"This has enabled you to locate and defeat those we wish to protect." the shirtless man walked closer to the injured Shinjiro.

"Now tell me... Which one of you is it? If don't expedite your answer, then this will hurt you more then it hurt me." Takaya kick Shinjiro right where he shot him.

Making him groan in pain "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Takaya said with a sinister smile "Th-There's... No one..." Shinjiro weakly protested.

Takaya just looked at him and was going to kick him again "Wait! It-It's me!" Ken shouted, trying to stop him

"Is that true?" Takaya said suspiciously "Yes. That's the only reason they let me join." Ken said, trying to protect Fuuka from whatever Takaya had in plan for her "Ken.. No..!" Shinjiro protested.

But was met with a kick to his injury "Quiet. You had your chance." Takaya growled at him "It doesn't matter anymore, I'll never have my revenge. I have no reason to live." Ken said, with slumped shoulders and his head hung low

"I see. So you have achieved resolution." Takaya lifted his gun at Ken "How enviable. Then, you shall be the first. Rest peacefully."

Ken closes his eyes "Mom." he heard a gunshot but didn't feel anything.

"What?" he opened his eyes and was shocked "Huh...!?" the reason why Ken didn't feel the bullet hit him was because, Shinjiro took the bullet instead of him.

He collapsed again and coughed up a lot of blood "What is the meaning of this? Why would you your life to save the child?" Takaya demanded.

"Shinjiro-san..." Ken gasped. He heard a familiar voice coming from behind him "Shinji!"

Takaya sighed at this "And now your comrades arrive. Is there any moment of joy they won't intrude upon..? Perhaps another time, then." he turned around and vanished into the darkness

"Shinji! Shinji, hey! Hang in there!" Akihiko shouted with a shaky voice.

Minako and the rest arrived. Minako was utterly horrified to see the man she loved covered in blood "Shin!?" she rushed over to his side.

"Shinjiro!"

"Senpai!"

"Shinjiro-senpai!"

"No..." Fuuka gasped.

"Ken..." Shinjiro called to him weakly "Heh... Why the long face? Isn't this.. What you wanted?" Minako gave Ken an angry glare.

With his thoughts revenge, Ken forgot that Minako loved Shinjiro with all her heart, and now felt horrible about it "It's alright... Give yourself time... Let your anger be your strength. You're still just a kid, Ken... You got your whole life ahead of ya...So don't waste it... Make it your own... Okay?" even though he can feel his life slipping away, he still had the strength to give Ken advise.

Ken Looked his leader but refused to meet his gaze "But I... I...!" Ken stammered "... Aki. Take care of 'im..." he asked his old friend

"... I will." Akihiko vowed, placing his hands on Ken's shoulders.

"Don't cry... Minako... This is how... It should be..." Shinjiro wiped the tears from her eyes, "I defeated a strong Shadow all by self." Minako choked while giving her love the best smile she can make.

Shinjiro smiled back, "That's... My girl... I'm proud... Of... You..." his voice trailed off, and his body when limp "SHINJIRO!" Minako screamed, buried her face in his chest. She didn't care it was stained in blood.

The man, she loved, is gone! "The hospital... W-We need to get him to the hospital..." Fuuka suggested.

Misturu quickly agreed "Y-Yes, let's waste no time..." she stops and remembered something "Its the Dark Hour... Until it ends, the doctors. Won't be..." Yukari's heart sunk when she heard this "No! Then is he isn't going to make it!?" Ken let out a loud cry of agony and cried in Akihiko's arms.

Everyone, who had a Dia skill, tried to keep their comrade alive until the Dark Hour ended. For his sake and Minako's, as she was the one most devastated by this. When the Dark Hour did end, they rushed to the hospital. But he lost the ability to breath on his own and fell into a deep coma. The doctors said the chances of him waking up were slim to none. For the rest of the night, no one said a word.

###### Dormitory Rooftop.

"Adieu mon cheri." Lightning said, admiring the full moon "Were those her last words?" Claire said in her head "Yes." after learning Claire's past. Lightning sympathizes with her. Like Claire, she has no control of her life. Lightning hopes she doesn't meet the same end as Claire. Lightning heard a door open.

She turned around and saw it was Ikutsuki with a pleased expression. In his hand was a visor with horns at each end "That was another very successful experiment." that's right, her fight with Minako was just an experiment.

It was to see if Lightning can control her power, without the visor "Didn't you told me you're going home after SEES started their operation." Lightning said "I did, but Misturu called about one of their comrade's near death experiences. He was shot twice and now is in a coma." Lightning bitterly thought if everyone was that lucky

"So you came here just for that?" she asked him.

Ikutsuki laughed "Oh no. But, I do have to keep up appearances. During the call, Misturu mentioned you." Lightning casually sat down on the edge of the roof. The silver pull-strings jingled as she sat down "What kind of bullshit lie will you give them this time. They do know about the Plume of Dusk." Ikutsuki thought about this.

Soon he had it "I'll tell them you have a split personality disorder. And that Plume of Dusk inside of you had turned it to a Shadow. So the only, to keep under control, is with this." he gestured to the visor in his hand "As for what happened today, I'll blame the staff being careless for letting you escape." Lightning can see why her shity parents, are friends with him.

They can lie out of their teeth with eases. Ikutsuki walks closer to Lightning "Looks like I'm going back to sleep." she sighs and closes her eyes.

Whenever that visor gets put on her, her mind goes to sleep. And Lightning is forced to remember, all that has happened to her. "Sweet dreams, Ultima-13." Ikutsuki said with a sadistic smile. The visor stuck to her face and a single red eye lit up. That was a sign, that Lightning was reliving her life. Starting from the worst day of her life.

 


	2. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long ass time, chapter 2 is here. Anyone who is speaking in italics is talking in French.  
> There will be a sex scene around the end. More hot lesbian sex will appear in later chapters.

_ **December 3rd, 2005 Notre Dame de Paris** _

How many times must she see this? Countless times, Lightning was forced to relive the day when the one person who gave her live meaning, and made the world seemed brighter. Die in her arms. " _Adieu Mon Cheri._ " was the last thing they said. When their final words reached her ear and their body went limp in her arms. Lightning screamed their name.

The young girl's heartbroken voice and sobs echoed the cathedral's halls. Everyone in the church who watched this heartbreaking scene. Felt sorry for her. However, not all felt this way. Her two parents just watched their daughter cry her eyes out, without a hint of pity or care. They saw this as punishment of Lightning's forbidden relationship. Two girls are not allowed to fall in love. They expect their eleven-year-old daughter to know that. She should know better.

That scene would always bring Lightning to tears if she had tears to shed. Even though reliving that painful memory constantly had made her unable to cry. The inferno rage in her heart still burns violently.

_ **December 4rd 2005 Private Elementary School** _

" _I'M SORRY! I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!"_ the young elementary school boy pleaded. But his words of plea didn't reach Lightning's ears. She was in a primal rage. The pain of what happened yesterday was so much that she became like a lifeless doll. A doll that her parent always wanted. To mold into the perfect daughter of their dreams. But that changed the instant the boy said she got what she deserved.

" _After what JUST happen. YOU HAD THE NERVE TO SAY THAT TO ME!"_  she spat.

Lightning grabbed the frightened boy by the collar, her eyes burning like hellfire. " _Please don't hurt me!"_  he whimpered. He and his buddies knew what happened to Lightning yesterday. So they got the bright idea get revenge on Lightning. As she always scares them off when they ever tried to pick on the other girls. They thought now she's in a weakened state she'll be an easy target. But they were wrong. Dead wrong! It slipped their young minds, that her father is a part of the military. And taught her basic CQC. Lightning would normally use CQC to knock out the bullies she fought.

But today is different. Instead of leaving bruises, she now leaves them bloody and with broken bones.  _"_ _Alexander,_ _I going to do to you. What I did to your friends Julien and Luc._ _"_  the french girl said venomously. Alexander looks at his crying friends on the pavement. Blood drip from their mouth and nose. Julien had a black eye and Luc a swollen check. When Lightning raised her fist, Alexander tried to lift his arms to defend himself. But she already broke both his arms. The pain he felt was too much for a child like him to bare. Any more and it might kill him but Lightning. Didn't care. Nothing matters.

Life had no meaning. The world had no meaning.

Alexander closed his eyes. Expecting her fist to meet his face. But someone stops her.  _"_ _That's_ _enough_ _"_ it was their teacher Arno. Arno pulled Lightning away from the boy and held in her arms who struggled in his embrace like a wild animal.  _"_ _Calm down Claire._ _"_ he said trying to temper his student's rage.

" _After what they said!? NEVER!_ _NEVER!_ _"_  Lightning shouted bitterly. It pained him to see her like this. Arno had always seen Lightning happy and full of life. Each day she greeted him with a smile as warm as the morning sun. But after  _her_  death, Lightning became the exact opposite. All day she didn't say a word. Only doing what she told and completed her school work. He would suggest she would stay home and have a time to morn. But that's the last place she needs to be. No love can be fond in those walls.

Only pain and misery.

Suddenly, Lightning had a hard time breathing and gripped her heart. One of her arms went limp. Arno remembers that Lightning had a very weak heart. So doing anything physically intense will be dangerous for her. Like beating three boys to a bloody mess.  _"Death doesn't frighten me."_ Lightning said weakly before she passed out in the teacher's arms. Sensing her life is in danger, Arno rushed her to the hospital.

_ **Hospital** _

Arno was lucky to get Lightning at the hospital in time as the young girl was inches from death. Her words before she passed out, disturbed him greatly. He was about confronted and comfort her about that like the good caring teacher he is. But he was turned way and forced to leave by her parents. Her father was a fierce looking man with long blonde hair that reached his shoulders with dark blue eyes and a short trimmed beard. He wore a black business suit as not only he was in the military, but he also owned his own company that is currently going down to shit. Well, he was doing some shady stuff and is paying for it. His name is Karoly Farron.

Lightning's mother was a supermodel with long flowing pink hair that went past her hips. She had light blue eyes and an hourglass figure. What she was most proud of were her naturally large breasts. Her mother had on a form-fitting dress that was the same colour as her hair with matching heels. The name she goes by is Sakura Farron. Lightning's mother only married her father because of his money and power. The same can be said for her father, as he was only interested by her looks.

It was a loveless marriage. They only things they care about was money, wealth and making the perfect child. Their efforts resulted in failure as Lightning was in critical condition and the other is dead. Luckily their old friend Shuji Ikutsuki was close by to take this failure of their hands. He did say he was looking for subjects for his latest experiment. It was called Project Murakumo. Already he has twelve subjects and is currently look for one more.

As Arno was leaving, he turned to the building and deep in his soul told him that this will the last time he'll see she. The teacher just hopes and prays that Lightning will be alright. Considering how her parents are. She won't be. " _Maybe some day._ " he sighed. Walking to him home in defeat.

"So! Will this brat do?" Karoly said impatiently as he has a meeting in a few minutes and doesn't want to waste his time. Especially on this failure of a child. Ikutsuki ignored him completely and continued his examination on Lightning. He pulled out a metal box from his pocket. Karoly and Sakura watched with a slight curiosity, as Ikutsuki opened it and a glowing object was inside. It glowed brighter the more he held it closer to Lightning. Also, she looked healthier as the object got closer.

Ikutsuki can't help but chuckle. "Found you." Lightning's shit parents looked at him with raised eyebrows. As he and his fellow scientists got to Paris, the collection of Plume of Dusk they had with them began to glow brighter, react to something, or someone. They located the source just as Ikutsuki got the call to take Lightning as a subject. And luck would have it the source IS Lightning.

"So does this mean you'll take her or want?" the model said with boredom.

"She'll do just fine. Now go we have work to do." as soon as he said that, the deadbeat parents left, relieved to not deal with her anymore. They have now disowned her. With the distractions gone, Ikutsuki's team of scientists rushed in.

"Ikutsuki-san! You won't believe it, but we're getting a faint Persona reading!"

"What?!" he rushed to the scientist with the laptop and his eyes widen by what he saw on the screen. Lightning has the potential however it needs time to grow. Also in the monitor showed that Lightning has high mental stress. Something that is needed to awaken a Persona. However, the way Lightning's condition, she can't as it will kill her. And he can not lose her as the Plume of Dusk reacts to her. It even healed her.

Then is clicked. "Have the doctors ready for surgery!"

"Why?" one the scientist asked and because he was distracted, accidentally dropped a Plume of Dusk on the girl's chest. Everyone in the room was stunned as it glowed brightly and Lightning's chest beat strongly. Looking their portable computers and it told them Lightning's weak heart was getting stronger including her body.

"That's why." Ikutsuki said with a smile.

"I'll get the doctors ready!" the young scientist said with excitement. Leaving the room.

As he left, Ikutsuki remembered that Karoly said he do anything to her, even erase her memory. With a maniacal grin, he lean to the female scientist to his left and whispered. "After the surgery, prepare the memory eraser."

"You're going to erase her memory?!" she said shocked.

"It's to increase the new subject's mental stress. If you haven't read the latest news, but this girl just suffered a traumatic experience and if we make her forget and remind later on. She'll have enough mental stress to awaken to a Persona." before she could protect to this crazy idea, a group of nurses and doctors came in, and were ready to take Lightning to do surgery. When they took her away, Ikutsuki told them about his idea. All except the female scientist were with the idea. Finding to could work.

_ **December 5th, 2005, Unknown Location** _

Waking up feeling groggy, Lightning found herself in a strange room. Getting up she looked around. It was white with medical equipment around the bed she's in. She tried to remember how in the world she got here. But, nothing came to mind, in fact, she can't remember anything. Trying to recall her name, but a sharp pain enveloped her head.

She held her head and groan in pain. It was so much that she fell back on the bed. Images of lightning bolts came to her mind. When the storm in her head faded, so to the pain. Was that a hint of what her name is? And why did her head heat when she tried to recall her memories. The amnesiac girl's fighting instinct kicked in and got back up when she heard when the sound of a door opening. The man who came in had a black coat, pants, and boots in his arms. "Ahh, you're awake." Ikutsuki said. He noticed the girl looking lost and tensed. "Do you know how you got here?" he asked.

"No...I...don't." she shook her head. This pleased him. The memory wipe worked. The last time they tried to erase someone's memory it left them brain dead. It didn't seem the case with Lightning, as she's one hundred percent healthy. Her head will hurt if she tried to remember something, but healthy all the same. "Who are you?" Lightning asked.

"Oh! Forgive my manners. I'm Shuji Ikutsuki. You can just call me Ikutsuki. It's kind of hard to say. Even I can't even say it sometimes."

"Ikutsuki. That's easy to say."

Ikutsuki chuckled. "That's good to hear. Now, how do you feel?" Lightning looked over herself. For some odd reason, she felt better than she did before. Doing what first came to mind, she threw a few quick punches. Ikutsuki was shocked to see how fast and precise her fists are moving. He thought with the memory wipe she'll forget her fighting skills.

"Stronger." she said with no emotion in her voice. Her head tilted with curiosity. It felt she had a resistant that was on her for a long time finally break. Like there's nothing holding her back. Lightning then noticed she was wearing a bright light blue jumpsuit. She was then handed the black clothing by Ikutsuki. It looked familiar to the girl. Never the less, she got out of bed and put it on. Lightning wasn't the first person to wear an outfit like that. Ikutsuki had the outfit made for the other children in the project. "Why am I wearing this?" Lightning asked, putting on the gloves that she found in the pockets.

"Think of it as a uniform. As your are now a part of Project Murakumo."

"What's that?"

"It a project to find spacial children like you and train you to defend humanity against the Shadows. Our enemies. Black monsters made for negative human emotions." there was another reason in what they were doing, it's also to find what they discover The Child of Death. On record, no one had Persona that had the Death Arcana. Ikutsuki discovered that a person with that type of Persona is the chosen one.

Now Lightning is up and ready, Ikutsuki took her to begin her training. The first step is to train each child individually. Teaching them different forms of combat. Even though Lightning is the last to join the project, and the other had already started, Ikutsuki had no doubt that she will catch up in no time. "What type of weapon you prefer?" Ikutsuki asked.

"Broadsword." she didn't know why she wanted that type of weapon. It just popped up in her head.

"Alright." Ikutsuki took out his phone and called to get a broadsword ready. When they arrived, it was a large round room with a cylinder like structure in the middle with a few ring platforms around it. The lighting of the room was red. Lightning thought the room looked familiar. Her thoughts were halted when Ikutsuki handed her a broadsword. Her training begins.

_ **January 31st, 2007, Unknown Location** _

In the two years of her training, she was the best fighter out of the twelve other children. But Lightning was the only one left. The others either went insane from trying to summon as Persona, or became brain dead. Lightning found it a shame as one of the kids was a good rival. He was a skilled twin swordsman. The last time they fought left them both scared. Lightning had a large slash on her eye and an X mark on his face. Though he was a skilled fighter, his puns were shit and always tried impress Ikutsuki in the experiments they did. That she won't miss.

Even though he tried to impress Ikutsuki, Lightning was his favourite and rewards her with 1/100 master grade Gundam models of ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, XXXG-01W Wing Gundam-Ver. Ka, and XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Custom. She was given those as she does nothing but read in her free time.

Surprisingly, Lightning was really good in building them. She even repainted them with the special paints Ikutsuki given her. Wing Gundam was repainted with red, white, black, dark blue, yellow, and brown colours. Freedom with, black, beige, red, and white colours. Strike Freedom with red and black colours. Wing Zero with silver, gold, and black colours. Lightning came up with names for her Gundams' new colour schemes. Wing has the Soldier colours. Wing Zero has the Fallen Knight colours. Freedom has the Savior colours. Finally, Strike Freedom has the Fallen Savior colours. She did such an amazing job painting them, that the colours look naturally on them.

Ikutsuki was was little taken back by who much effort she put in the Gundams. It was learned the hard way that Lightning is very protective of her Gundams. Especially with Wing Zero who she calls Zero for short. Lightning felt connected to Wing Zero and views it as a symbol of her heart. So it was the only one with red coloured eyes.

Two days later, Lightning is being fitted with special armour. They placed the armour over her jumpsuit. It was white in colour with light blue accents. On the gauntlets was a green light on the side of each one. Those same lights are on the breastplate, greaves, pauldrons and tasset as well. The lights show how much power each part have. From what she was told the gauntlets to increase her strength, greaves her speed, tasset to support her hip joints when she runs. The breastplate helps her torso and the other parts of her armour from heavy pressure. It can do this when the gauntlets lift something heavy, it sends a signal to the breastplate that relays it to the other parts.

The way the armour is designed it hid her feminine figure. One last thing to go on as a two horned visor. When it was placed on her face, a single red eye lit up. Lightning looked over herself, she kind looked like a robot. The HUD display on the visor showed how much power in her armour, a list of two weapons. One main and one sub, but the main one is missing. The sub-weapon was a pair of 3-barrel small Gatling guns contained in the clavicle part of the armour. She was wondering what was the rectangular shaped metal boxes on her shoulders was. However, they are disabled so she can't use them yet.

"What should you know about the armour is that the more damage you take, the more power you lose. If you run out of power you'll become immobile. Remember that okay?" One of the scientists explained.

"You have something to help me with that, right?"

The scientist chuckled. "Sharp as ever. We made a shield help you defend yourself." Said shield was placed on her left arm. It was a big kite shield that was the same colour as the armour. On closer inspection, it kind of looks like Wing Gundam's Buster Shield but different colour. Lightning used the scan feature on the visor and discovered that it was very sturdy.

"This shield can block machine gun fire." Lightning said looking over the shield.

"Did you use the scan feature to find that out?" the scientist with messy hair asked.

"Yes."

"You can use that to scan Shadows to find their weak point when fighting them."

"I get to fight Shadows finally."

"Yes, but first you need to awaken to your Persona. It's developed enough for an awakening."

"Don't I need an Evoker for that?"

"There's one build in the visor."

As Lightning was heading to the combat room to summon her Persona. Ikutsuki came in with someone new. Looking about the age of eighteen. "I would all like to meet Jihl Nabaat. She'll be in charge of monitoring Lightning's health." she had blonde hair that reached to her thighs. Thin glasses over her olive green eyes. She wears her lab coat over her dark green dress shirt with an orange tie. White skirt, dark brown leggings and black heels. The male scientists were taken back by how beautiful she was and how big her rack is.

Jihl ignores there stares and walks up to Lightning her head by the chin. Looking at her with curiosity. "This quite that amazing robot you made." she complimented.

"I'm human. I'm just wearing armour." Lightning said taking off her visor.

"My mistake." Jihl chuckled.

"To be fair, this armour is made by nerds." Lightning said deadpan.

"Aren't you the funny one." Jihl laughed. Lightning looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Didn't think she told a joke.

"Put that visor back on Lightning, you need to call your Persona." Ikutsuki said.

Placing it back on, Lightning went to the combat room. Once there Ikutsuki's voice come on the intercom. "To summon your Persona, you need to now this." with an eerie smile, Ikutsuki told Lightning everything. The death of her beloved, her burial, unloving parents, how they let the one she loved to die, how they asked him to wipe her memories. So she can be the perfect doll for them to use.

Pulling out from his pocket was a pendant shape of a lightning bolt. It was Lightning's but was taken way from her by her parents. It was given to him as they no longer want to see it. Opening it a music box tune played. Ikutsuki held it to the mic so Lightning can hear it.

"No! This can't be true?!" emotion broke through her voice for the first time in years. The pain she felt when trying to recall her memories returned. This time, it was much more intense. Images of her past and the emotion that with them, washed over her like a title wave. "Stop it!" Lightning pleaded, holding her head. Try as she might to hold them back, the memories kept coming.

As this is going on, Ikutsuki was overjoyed to see a blue fog manifest around Lightning. She was about to call a Persona and from the readings on the computers. It's a powerful one.

Deep in her mind a voice called out to her, almost sounding to her own.  _"This world means nothing. Life means nothing. Everything means nothing!_ _I_ _t will_ _all_ _soon_ _come to_ _an_ _end_ _._ _T_ _he fall will come_ _._ _I'll make sure of that._ _I'll destroy this damn planet!_ _"_

Unconsciously, Lightning said slowly. "Per...so...na." the fog became a strong gust of wind and in that vortex, materialize a large white knight with glowing green eyes holding a large shield, and S-shaped sword. Ikutsuki and the other scientists cheered as all their hard work has finally paid off. After a series of failures, one out of the thirteen children has finally summoned a Persona. Their moment of triumph was cut short when the Persona's eyes and the blue light it emitted shifted to red.

Lightning felt tears falling from her face. Something she hasn't felt in a while. Wiping them off and looking at them on her fingers. Ignited a hellish rage in her heart. Both, Lightning and her Persona roared and strong bolts of lightning tore the room apart. One hit where Ikutsuki and his group it. Killing the ones who were close to the glass. "ACTIVATE THE RESTRAINT ON THE VISOR NOW! BEFORE SHE KILLS US ALL!" Ikutsuki shouted. In a panic, the scientist nearest the computer pressed the commands. The red eye in the visor glow brightly and Lightning's Persona slowly vanished and she fell to the floor. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ikutsuki went to the undamaged monitors to see what arcana was it.

To his shock, it was Death.

**August 13th, 2007**

Ever since Lightning was awoken to her Persona called Twilight Odin, she personality changed from an emotionless shell that takes orders, to an insane sadist who listens to no one. The only thing she will do is to destroy. Make her go through an obstacle course and she'll just destroy whatever got in her way. After all, lightning flashes bright then fades away. It can't protect. It only destroys. And destroy she shall. They kept her around, because of the voice she heard. And they can't let go of a powerful Persona user.

Reliving her horrible past because of the visor broke and warped her mind. Right and wrong had no meaning. She never learned it. Even if she did, Lightning had already forgotten it. However, there's still a hint of morality in the girl. Lightning's sadistic tendencies caught Jihl's attention. Two mouths ago, she saw Lightning teach a boy her age who was a bully to all girls a lesson with her wooden training sword. She didn't stop until he understood to respect girls.

Jihl found the sadistic smile of Lightning's face kind of attractive. For a thirteen-year-old. It was a good thing thirteen-year-olds are legal in the region. But she'll wait until Lightning's fifteen. After witnessing Lightning's awakening. Asked Ikutsuki to have Lightning live with her to keep a close eye on her "health". Ikutsuki allowed Lightning to live with Jihl. Saying it will do her some good. Jihl took her new roommate home and she welcomed Lightning by smothering the girl's head in her large breasts.

"Welcome to your home, Light-chan." Jhil purred gently stroke Lightning's soft pink hair.

"Light-chan?!" the half french girl was shocked by Jihl change in personality. Before, she calm and professional. Now her behaviour has changed dramatically. Lightning's flustered expression was adorable to Jihl. She lucky that she lives alone as for the next two years. She's going to enjoy teasing Lightning with the new sexy nightgown she bought.

She and her cougar friends are going to enjoy Lighting. They're getting tired of young boys(the timid, wimpy demeanor was getting stale), and husbands who didn't make time for them or sucks in bed. One of them is such a momma's boy that he listens to everything she says. To top it off, he only cums once to be satisfied.

_ **January** _ _ **31** _ _ **st** _ _**, 200** _ _ **9** _ _ **,** _ _ **Jihl** _ _ **'s** _ _**Apartment** _

Living with Jihl was hell for Lightning (not really, she too proud to admit it). Whenever they were alone, Jihl would wear next to nothing and always smother Lightning in her chest. Lightning would feel odd, and wet down below when she see Jihl's almost naked form. Also when sleeping together as Jihl has only one bed. It didn't help that Jihl held her like a body pillow. The young woman explained to Lightning that she's getting aroused. She'll tell Lightning how to deal with when she's fifteen.

When the day arrived and after they returned from the lab. Lead her roommate to the bedroom, and lay her on the bed. Jihl held Lightning's head and said in a seductive voice. "Happy anniversary, Light-chan." before Lightning can tell her to stop calling her that was cut short by a kiss. Jihl was delighted by sweet Lightning's lips are and hungry licked and sucked on them. Making Lightning shudder.

Parting her lips, Jihl slips her tongue in Lightning's mouth. Rubbing tongues together. The soft moans from Lightning were irresistible. Wanting more, Jihl moved one hand under Lightning' jeans and inserted two fingers in Lightning's pussy. Lightning broke the kiss and gasped loudly. Jihl loved her reaction and pumped her fingers hard and fast inside Lightning.

At first, Lightning looked uncomfortable. So, Jihl moved her other hand under Lightning's black shirt and pinch one of her nipples. This caused Lightning's body to jerk and her moan louder. Jihl felt Lightning getting tighter around her fingers. Due to the fact this is Lightning's first time, she arched her back and let out a loud feminine yell. Experiencing her very first orgasm. "What..was that? Lightning asked panting.

"That was an orgasm, Light-chan. It's also called cumming." Jihl purred. Pulling her hand out of Lightning's jeans and licked the love juices from her fingers. Finding the flavour so sweet. "Ready for more?" before Lightning can respond. Had her jeans and panties pulled down off. Lightning gasped when a tongue on her clit. Jihl held down her legs as she tasted the young girl's flower. Drunk from Lightning's taste relentlessly sucked and licked Lightning. During this, Jihl stripped of her clothes. Nonchalantly tossing them in some random detection.

Lightning's mind went numb from the pleasure she's reviving. The stress and tension she for a while, melt away. Never had she felt such sensation. It felt wonderful. When Jihl's tongue hit a certain spot in Lightning's pussy. Her hips twitched and came again in Jihl's mouth. Once again, Jihl enjoyed the taste of Lightning. Wondering it will taste just as good when converted.

Taking advantage of Lightning's dazed state. Jihl when through her bag and took out a strap-on her, and her fellow female scientists had been working on for two years. It had a realistic dick and ball sack on it that also felt like the real thing too. They made it go limp when not in use. On the other side was a dildo that doubles as a sensor. When putting on it will read the vagina it's in, and the fake dick will grow accordingly. The dildo sensor will even make the wearer feel like she has a real dick. The last feature to be added that took awhile to complete was the ability to cum, and convert female cum to male cum.

Knowing Lightning was a virgin, Jihl slowly put the advance strap on her. Being the tough girl she is, Lightning withstood the pain. Having felt much worse than this. When finished, Jihl watched in awe as the fake cock went hard and grew to an amazing size. "W-What is this?" Lightning asked looking at the strap-on.

"It's something me and girls were working on in secret." Lightning flinched when Jihl grabs and pump her shaft. To the woman's delight, it got even harder. "With this special strap-on you'll get feel what it like to be a man. And my, your one fine young man." Jihl took Lightning deep in her mouth. Loving who it fills her mouth completely. A first for her. Jihl began to suck and lick it. Moving her head up and down while she suck off her cute roommate.

The soft whimpers turn to loud moans from Lightning encourage Jihl to continue. Out of all the cocks she sucked, this one is the best. And it's a fake. Thickness, texture, taste, all three was perfect. It almost made forget that Lightning is wearing a strap-on. Experience told Jihl, Lightning was on the verge of cumming again.

Knowing that, Jihl went faster and faster until Lightning erupted in her mouth. There was so much and the taste was magnificent. Unable to drink it all, let some fall on her cleavage. Jihl bit her lips when the imitation cock still hard. Crawling over Lightning until Jihl's wanting womanhood, brushed against her. The friction caused a suppressed whimper from Lightning.

"Get ready for the ride of you life, Light-chan." Jihl purred. Gripping Lightning's heated rod lifted her hips and lined up with the cock, then lowered. Jhil moaned loudly having her insides were filled to the brim. It all the spots she likes at once. Placing her hands on Lightning's tone stomach to steady herself. Her hips instantly moved fast by themselves. The blond woman was lost in ecstasy.

Not thinking this could get any better. Did when Lightning's primal instincts awakened and grabbed Jihl's plump rear. Jhil screamed when Lightning moved her hips in her namesakes speed. "This feels amazing Jihl." Lightning growled. Still new to sex felt an orgasm approving. "Shit! I'm cumming again!"

"Me to Light-chan! Fuck! You're so GOOD at this!" with one last slam, Lightning's strap-on shot a second load. Deep in the woman's womb. It triggered Jihl to have the most intense orgasm in her life. Jihl fell on Lightning. "I knew giving you this was a good idea. My intuition was right." Jhil panted. Other women had worn the strap-on. None had used it was well like Lightning. It's wilder has been found.

"I'm ready for more." Lightning said. Not looking tired in the slightest. For the rest of the night, Lightning and Jihl continued to have sex in many different positions.

_ **October 6** **th** **, 2009,** **Jihl** **'s** **Apartment** _

Waking from reliving her past for god knows how meany times. Taking her surroundings recognized where she was. Lightning expected to hear Claire in her mind. Then looked at the clock, remembered Lightning she only appears at night. That was a blessing as to hear another voice asking about everything annoying. Lightning realized there was something soft press against her face. Turing her gaze to the sleeping woman beside her. Was pleased to see Jihl only in a sexy black garter belt and thong. Looking over herself, she was not surprised to see a tactical school girl's uniform on her. Lightning realized that school was still going on.

Lightning ignored that, because of having just relived her first time with Jihl, made her in the mood. The sleeping blond gasped suddenly when Lightning began to suck on her nipples and fondle her breasts. Over the past few mouths, Jihl was amazed by how good the pink-haired teen, became at sex. Never again she'll look to a man for pleasure. "My tits feels so good Light-chan." Jihl moaned holding her closer. Lightning was going to tell Jihl to stop calling that, but stop caring.

Lightning's fee hand slowly travel under Jihl's thong and rubbed her clit between her ring and middle finger. Lightning did this for two minutes until Jihl came on her hand. "Did your tits grow bigger Jihl?" the teen asked licking love juices off her fingers. It was taste she thoroughly enjoyed.

"It's because...you keep playing with them." Jihl panted.

"How can I not? You keep shoving them in my face all the time. And..." she leaned in closer so their lips are inches apart. "I know you love it."

"I do." Jihl cooed. They then kiss passionately. Tongues fought for dominance. Hands groped every part of their bodies. "I think it's about time you fuck me. I had to deal with Ikutsuki's goddamn puns all day." the blond woman said braking the kiss. Getting off the bed, Lightning went to get her trusty strap-on. When she put it on, Jihl watched lustfully as the fake dick grow instantly hard and large.

Quickly, Jihl removing her thong and spread wet pussy lips. Wasting not time, Lightning thrust the whole thing in. Fucking her pussy fast and relentlessly making Jihl's cry out in pleasure. No matter how meany times she fucked Jihl. She was tight as ever. With a slight turn, Lightning hit Jihl's weak spot. "YES! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!" the blond screamed.

Jihl's mind went to mush as Lightning continued to fuck her hard. With each thrust, Jihl came again and again. The teen soon felt her own climax approaching. "I about to cum. Where do you want it?" Lightning growled. Jihl answered by opening her mouth. Pulling out, Lightning jacked off her strap-on and with great accuracy. Shot her load right on target. Due to how much she came, so landed on Jihl's breasts and face.

Jihl swallowed the cum and said still in a lustful daze. "By the way Light-chan...we're getting a new roommate tomorrow."

"Oh? What's her name?"

"Akemi Katou. She'll be living here for a while because of a fight she had with her husband." Jihl then scooped some cum off her large chest and licked it off. "Make sure she feels welcomed."

"I will."

"I just remembered! Akemi will need someone strong like you to help carry a few of her things. She'll give you a nice reward." Lightning had a feeling what it was and can't wait to make a new sex friend. Still in the mood for more. Continued to have sex with Jihl until nightfall came.

_ **Tasumi Port Island's back alley** _

Lightning waited for the one who call her here. Because it was the midnight hour, she was in "Shadow Mode". Her glowing yellow eyes turned to the sounds of footsteps. With an annoyed sigh, the Organization XIII cosplayer pushed herself off the wall. From the shadows was the man that shot Minako's lover.

"Took your sweet ass time Takaya."

"My sincere apologies. To make to you..." a sinister smile came across the leader of Strega's face. "I have two prey for you."

"Two?" the same smile came across Lightning's face. "You spoil me."

"Of course." Takaya then placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder. "Anything for my second in command." the shirtless tattooed man lead Lightning to have her way with the two he's prepared. Lightning rolled her arms and worked her neck. It was a good thing she can heal quickly. Eagerly to hear the sounds of pain and agony once again. Yes, this is going to be a lovely night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Akemi Katou is a character from a hentai manga Wakazuma Na Tare Chichi by Toguchi Masaya. More of Lightning's sex friends will be from other hentai manga and visual novels.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed the story? Let me know :) Yes, the name Ultima-13 is a reference to Nu-13 from Blaze Blue. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy games do exist in this universe. Except the FF-13 games for obvious reasons. I picked Battle! Zinnia from Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, for Lightning's boss theme, because not only is sounding epic. But some bits of it (to me) sounds like Blinded By Light. I wonder if any of you can catch, the Persona 3 Portable 4Koma Gag reference.


End file.
